


dealing with the devil isn't recommended

by Pupper



Series: Controlled and Used [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Deals, Fear of Death, Homelessness, M/M, Sad, Sex Slave Mention, slave in general mention??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pupper/pseuds/Pupper
Summary: Thomas makes a deal with one Alexander Hamilton.Or in which, Alexander is a fucking broken mess and Thomas is an asshole.





	dealing with the devil isn't recommended

**Author's Note:**

> //Okay, before this starts, I want to inform you guys of something. This is my own original alternate universe of Hamilton. I am using the descriptions of the actors features, but with some modifications of my own. Do not copy this, remix, or repost please. I would like my original ideas to be remain original. [what even lmao.] This is going to be a very, very, messed up AU. Nothing bad happens in this intro, no gore or nothing. A few death threats though and angst??? Maybe, I don't know. And finally, let's get to the finally written intro of the Control AU.//
> 
> //thom and ham do NOT know each other, by the way. Just want to say that real quick.//
> 
> //enjoy!!//

 

_Tick Tock_

Thomas stared down at the smaller man, watching as the other's hands shook with fear and anxiety, wide doe eyes staring up at him, teeth nibbling at their pouty bottom lip nervously. Tear tracks ran down the side of Hamilton’s face, eyes full of pain and sorrow, but all the man did was stare and observe the other with a small hum. He narrowed his cold, dark brown eyes and then let a smirk graze his full lips, an idea popping up in his head, standing up a bit taller as this happened. His body loomed over Alexander's sitting form, his stance becoming a predatory one as his grin grew larger.

_Tick Tock_

Alexander watched as a little grin spread out on the other's lips, like a great plan has just been formulated in his head. He curled his shaking hands into fists as he grabbed the stone beneath him, palms scraping the rough surface. He felt something akin to water being spread around on his hands and on the stone, when he faintly realized it was blood. He grabbed his bottom lip between his teeth and lowered his eyes a bit with a soft whimper. He couldn't focus on anything but the man as he physically felt the air between the two become more tense.

_Tick Tock_

"Let's make a deal," Thomas grinned widely and he took his hands out of the black overcoat he was wearing, his white button up, which wa underneath the overcoat obviously, stretching over his broad chest and toned stomach. His eyes became more darker, but still held the mysterious and just, creepy, aura to it like before. “A deal that will really make your, most probable boring, life worthwhile.” The curly haired man leaned on his cane lazily, eyelids drooping a bit, his voice becoming more like a sultry purr.

_Tick Tock_

Alexander, who’s eyes flicked back up when Thomas started speaking again, suspiciously gazed at the other, letting go of his bottom lip from which he was previously gnawing at. His hands stopped scraping against the stone and he placed them in his lap, then lifted his chin in a false show of confidence. “What’s the deal?” He murmured quietly, wincing at how hoarse his voice sounded afterward.

_Tick Tock_

Thomas’s grin grew even larger if possible as he heard the other speak quietly, responding to him finally. He twirled his cane around and then started to circle Alexander slowly, small hums escaping his throat. He was purposely trying to give the smaller man a little bit of a scare,  then began to speak, “Well, the deal consists of a few beneficial things, darlin’-”

“Don’t call me that,” Hamilton mumbled quietly, shifting uncomfortably.

“-I would get a partner, of some sorts,” He continued, ignoring the interruption, “and you would get a place to stay.” Once he circled Alexander a fourth time, he stopped in front of him finally and leaned down, cane still holding him up. He reached out and grabbed the other’s stubbly chin, making him meet his gaze. “You’d be mine. Forever.” He cooed, then smiled condescendly, letting his chin go, then patted his head a few times before backing up.

_Tick Tock_

“What if I.. refuse?” Hamilton fought to keep his voice straight, and to keep the blush rapidly trying to rise to his face off. The man was so close, then he abruptly let him go, breath hitching. The offer sounded slightly pleasing and he didn’t really want to deny it, but the thought of being held captive in a house, trying to love someone he didn’t know.. He wasn’t sure he could do that, but a place to stay would be pretty nice since he’s been on the streets for a couple months now.

_Tick Tock_

Thomas thought for a second, then grinned once more and looked down at him. He came close to his ear, silently noting how the younger shivered by the close proximity. “You will die a slow, painful death then,” He chuckled maliciously, then pulled back and stood up tall, the silence between the two growing by each minute. He gazed down at the other with a raised eyebrow, a small smirk playing on his lips.

_Tick Tock_

Alexander’s eyes widened when he heard the soft answer, his whole body tensing up as he processed the words through his head. He was backed into a corner finally, wasn’t he? The great Alexander Hamilton everyone once knew being broken down finally and was completely and utterly helpless. He allowed a sad laugh to escape his throat and he looked down, tears starting to run down his face. “So literally, I don’t have a choice but to go with you then, huh?” A soft hiccup escaped his pink, almost red from the cold, lips and he rubbed at his slowly reddening eyes from his soft crying with the back of his hand, since his palms were scraped and bloodied from the hard, cold stone that he sat on.

_Tick Tock_

Thomas nodded, faking a pitying smile. “Sorry, but that’s just how the game is played.” He held out his hand with a look of amusement. He couldn’t give two shits if this small, broken man was crying his heart out and pleading for his life, because he would kill him if he refused. “I don’t have all day, love. Deal or no deal.” He wiggled his fingers with a bit of emphasis and he grinned widely.

_“Tick Tock, darling.”_

Alexander looked up with wide eyes and bit his bottom lip, then slowly rose from the tombstone he sat on. He briefly wondered if he should bolt out of there and away from the man, but if he was caught, he could be killed. His eyes flicked around with uncertainty until he heard a soft whistle from the man, gaze finding Thomas’s and found the man grinning at him, eyes twinkling with kept in laughter.

_“Deal.”_

Alexander took the hand and shook it firmly.


End file.
